


Demon Summoning Program? Fuckin' Deeecent.

by orphan_account



Category: Trailer Park Boys, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bubbles is visited by an interdimensional omnipresent higher power and given the Demon Summoning Program to survive the apocalypse.





	Demon Summoning Program? Fuckin' Deeecent.

"Hello, Richard." A wheelchair-bound man in a red suit knocked on the hood of a disgusting, shoddily-painted car. The stench of pot completely surrounded the vehicle.

"Frig off, buddy. I'm not lookin' to buy nothin', so get off my property!" A man dressed in a sloppily buttoned polyester shirt said. It was punctuated by a shove, a swig from a Kool-Aid filled milk jug, and a puff of his cigarette.

"Richard, this is nece-"

"What did I tell ya, frig off!" The man said haughtily in a Canadian accent.

The man in the wheelchair was now in front of a shed that was occupied by a spectacled, greasy-haired man whose bottom lip was seemingly endlessly quivering. His name was Bubbles.

"Hello, sir. May I interest you in an interesting piece of technology?" The man began.

"Uh, sure. I'm not sure if I have enough space for another radio or nothin'. I need space for my kitties!"

The man, seemingly done with this neighborhood, dropped the strange white gauntlet into Bubbles' hand, and left.

Bubbles examined it closely.

"Y'know how much fuckin' cat food this could get me? Fuck the shopping carts!"

He sold it the next day for six bucks and a sandwich.


End file.
